Ordinary Witches
Ordinary Witches is the 145th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide As Piper expresses second thoughts about the Avatars' plans, Kyle sneaks into the manor. He throws an Avatar-killing potion at Leo, but the other Avatars intervene and prevent the potion from breaking. Paige proposes to Kyle that he travel back in time, to see what happened to his parents. Kyle is skeptical when he learns that Leo will send him back, but Paige convinces him. Leo opens a portal and Paige and Kyle step through. They find themselves in New York on the date of December 28th, 1981, in front of Columbia University, where Kyle's parents taught. Kyle thinks that Leo set him up, and resolves to find the warehouse where his parents died. Trying to hail a taxi, Kyle meets his mother, Ruth, and his younger self. Phoebe proposes to switch her powers with Piper, so she can have the vision that Kira gave to Phoebe ("Witchness Protection"). Zankou attacks at a crucial moment and the spell transfers their powers to two random people nearby; Ronny (in the car) and Denise (coming out of the house opposite the Manor). Leo drives Zankou off. Explosions in a neighboring house reveal who has Piper's powers; the sisters set out to find Phoebe's. Phoebe and Piper find the man with Phoebe's powers; his visions are telling him of his wife's affairs and she is angry over his accusations. She is throwing his belongings out of a window. Phoebe persuades him to come to the manor. Piper has brought the neighbor with her powers and the sisters prepare to read a spell, when the two with their powers decide they'd rather keep them. Kyle later gets to see his father, Jack, again while helping his mother, who had fainted earlier from seeing Kyle. His father thanks him for helping her. Jack gets a call from customs saying that the manifest with the Cairo shipment is missing and that they will destroy the artifacts unless they can get there and identify them. Zankou has realized that Leo is now an Avatar, from the force of his attack. He meets with some Elders and tells them. The Elders summon Leo. Leo admits to being an Avatar and claims the Avatars don't threaten the Elders, but the Elders try to kill him. Kyle and Paige are now hiding in the warehouse when his parents come in. They are inspecting a box with several Avatar-killing potions inside. The elder Brodys don't know what's in the clay bottles. Demons, not Avatars, burst in and attack the Brodys. Most of the clay bottles break. Phoebe scries and finds the two bystanders at Lake Tahoe. The man is using premonitions to win at craps when Piper and Phoebe appear. Phoebe shows the man Kira's vision and the two agree to return the sisters' powers. The four return to the manor and Zankou attacks. The bystander with Piper's power blasts Zankou, who senses that Leo is still alive and flames away. Kyle, though he knows the Avatars didn't kill his parents, nonetheless keeps one of the potions around. Quotes 'Paige:'What? What's going on? 'Piper:'Oh, you know, nothing. Your boyfriend tried to kill my husband. Trivia * Little Kyle has blue eyes but the adult one has brown. * Kyle's parents were killed by Celerity Demons led by Aku, vanquished by Sarpedon in Someone To Witch Over Me * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie Ordinary People (1980). * The Spell to exchange powers, works differently from the first time as they manifested in orbs. * Although Piper and Phoebe lose their powers, they're still good witches and you cannot freeze a good witch. 711